The Wandering Lost
by EvilTC
Summary: Holly rolls into town with a shocker of surprise, it sends Ethan and the Spencer's for a loop. Meanwhile Johnny finds a distraction at Jakes for a night. AU Johnny/OC, Ethan O/C.
1. Don't be Selfish

Author's Note: I own nothing from the General Hospital world. Plots, character's and all that goodness belongs to their respective creator's. I own all original content. This story is an AU, but at times will incorporate some of the story lines that have been seen in the past/ current moment in the show but at my own choosing.

There is no Maya/Ethan Marriage, Lisa is still bat shit crazy/involved with Johnny. The Sonny vs Johnny war is still going down.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ethan Lovett stared in complete disbelief at his birth mother Holly, as she sat across from him and his father Luke Spencer at the bar of the casino. He swirled the amber liquid of his favourite whiskey in the glass in his hand around once, twice and then downed it in one swallow. He reached down to the liquor bottle and pour himself a hefty two finger shot. Then down that one as well.<p>

He could see Holly's lips moving, and he was sure he wasn't that drunk but what she was saying, just wasn't making complete sense to him.

"Don't be selfish, Dodger." Luke mumbled as he held out his own glass. Ethan obliged his father, and poured him an equal dosage of the whiskey. "Say it again, Holly."

"You and I have another child. " Holly choked out, staring at a space on the bar. She knew coming back to Port Charles wasn't her best idea, but she for some good reason could not let her son and father of her children be blind sided by this surprising news. "Ethan, has a twin sister. I didn't mentioned it before because, when I gave them up, she was sick. The doctor's weren't sure she would make it. That's why they spilt them up for adoption."

"And what, you just failed to mention there is another of my offspring roaming around out there?" Luke frowned as he took a swig of his drink." Thanks, my English Rose. That was thoughtful."

"I thought she was dead, Luke. She was blue when the pulled her out of me." Holly told him, sighing as she adjusted her position on the bar stool." Look maybe I should have mentioned it, but at the time when Ethan showed up here Luke, I didn't want to cause any more hurt between us."

"No, you just waited till you know like two years after the fact to drop that bomb, huh ma?" Ethan quibbled out as he slouched over the bar.

"Ethan, I explained that I thought she was dead, why bring up something that can't be changed." Holly threw her hands up in frustration. " I didn't even know she was alive in till she tracked me down in England. Remember, I didn't have to tell you she was coming this way."

"No, what you should have done was tell us the whole truth in the first place." Ethan spat out before slamming the glass against the bar. " But that would be much, huh? Just like Robert was my father?"

"Dodger, leave it be." Luke warned, as he cast his son a look.

"Whatever, I'm done." Ethan shoved the glass away from him and made his way around the bar. " Next time you in town, Holly don't bother looking me up."

Luke watched his son stalk out of the haunted star, with all the Spencer fury and pride. Ethan, was so much like him. He loved the con, had charm for it, the motivation and the desire. He had the brains for it too, but his son had desire for family as well. And that was something Luke himself was only half way there.

"It's just me and you, my English rose." Luke drank the rest of the shot, and poured another." Time to cut the bullshit, and tell me the truth."

"I did Luke." protested Holly, as she glare at her former lover, and con partner." Like I told you before, I didn't have to give you the heads up that she was alive and was on her way to track you down. I didn't have to come here, and sit here and endure yours and our charming son's tirade about how I should divulge some of my most painful memories for you benefit."

"You can't really blame Dodger's response to all this." Luke gripped the glass a bit harder then necessary. " Last time you blew through town with joyful parental news, you jerked his chain around pretty hard about who his father was. He's got a right to be a bit hard, don't you think?"

"Clearly you agree with him." Holly finished her drink and grabbed her purse off the bar. " If that's the case, and its more the apparent I'll get no thanks for my warning then I'll take my leave from you joyful company."

"Not so fast, Holly." Luke bit out, grabbing her wrist before she could leave the barstool. " When should I expect the appearance of our latest child?"

"I'm at least two weeks ahead of her." Holly told his snatching her hand back from him." She had a previous engagement to finish before she could make her way this way."

Luke nodded and stored the information away in his head. " And how will I know her?"

"Oh, Luke." Holly laughed at him as she stood up from the barstool and placed on hand on the bar. " She's more you child then even Ethan is. You'll know her. But in case your as blind about this as you are about your marriage to that hag, Tracey, she'll be looking for you here at the casino."

"Watch you mouth about my wife, Holly." Luke warned her, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. " I'm on my last string with you."

Holly didn't reply as she walked away from him and out of the Haunted Star.

Luke watched as she walked away. He shook his head and reached under the bar to pulled out his personal stock of his favourite scotch. He needed another drink before he called Tracey and broke the news to her that he had fathered, yet again another illegitimate child with Holly.

Maybe two drinks.


	2. Cupcakes and Dodgers

Ethan sat along the docks, arms crossed and legs extend on a bench looking out onto the water front. It had been a couple days since Holly's informative visit and his mind was in no better space then it was when she was here.

He was troubled, and his fingers were itching for a game to take his mind of this family drama. He laughed to himself, as he thought of his childhood wish of wanting siblings. If he had know it would have come back and bit him in the ass years later, he may be been more choosey with his yearly birthday wish.

Ethan stared out onto the water and lost himself a bit as he watched the boats sail by.

"Ethan." Lulu called out as she rounded the corner and walked down the stairs towards the bench. The blonde looked at her dark haired brother with sadness as she approached him. " Hey, Ethan."

Ethan was jolted out of his own head as he felt the bench dip beside him. He looked away from the water to see his sister Lulu, flash him a sad smile as she reached out to rub his arm.

"Tracy just told me." Lulu confessed as she pulled her legs up and under her on the bench. She took her purse off he arm and placed it down beside her. " I came looking for you as soon as I heard."

"I'm fine, Lu." Ethan assured her as he gave her a half hearted crooked grin and returned to staring out at the water." Really I am."

"I somehow doubt that." Lulu told him as she too turned to face the water. " Look, we've both done this before, the sudden appearance of a family we didn't know existed. But, you can always talk to me about it, you know that right?"

"I know, I just needed time, you know." He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. " I still can't believe I have a twin. Not just another sister but a twin."

"I know, it blew my mind when Tracey told me, today at Kelly's." Lulu said as she shifted closer to her brother. " Have you told Lucky yet?"

"I haven't said a bleeding word to anyone." Ethan told her as he lifted his arm up and rested it against the back of the bench. " I figured that Luke would do it."

"No, I doubt it, Tracey said he was holding court at the Haunted Star, waiting out for the new addition with a bottle of his favourite scotch and a deck of cards." Lulu scouted closer into the fold of Ethan's out stretched arm and leaned her head against him. " I guess its up to us to."

"No, let me do it." Ethan replied, leaning his head down and kissed the top of her golden blonde hair. " I was heading over there in a bit anyway."

" You know whatever happens, we'll be find." Lulu said she snuggled into her brother more.

"I know." Ethan agreed. " And whatever Luke's relationship with her is, your still going to be his cupcake."

"And you'll be his dodger and Lucky his cowboy." Lulu sighed as she frowned. "Every time I think I've heard it all from him, he still has more secrets in the closet."

"Well, if it matters this one was news to him too." Ethan told her as he gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry Lu, we're all going to be fine."

"I know, I just worry about you, and mom." Lulu covered her face with her hands. " Oh god, I just thought of mom. Whose going to tell her?"

"Luke, I guess." Ethan cringed at the thought." Wouldn't be fair to Lucky to have to tell you mother."

"I think he's bracing himself for that phone call after the reaming Tracey gave him."

Ethan chuckled, picturing his father telling his at times overbearing step mother Tracey of yet again, another illegitimate child.

"Ethan, mind if we sit here awhile before you go?" Lulu asked him as she sighed.

"Sounds like a plan, Lu."

* * *

><p><em> Jake's Bar a few hours later.<em>

The pool ball banked off the side of the pool table and hit another, causing the former to end up in the pocket. The dark haired woman, leaned down and eyed up the white ball as she calculated her next shot. She wore a pair of tight fitting dark wash skinny jeans, that were tucked into knee high, black leather high heeled boots. Her white tank top shirt stood out against her tanned skin. She had a black wrist watch and sliver hoop earrings.

Johnny sat at a table in the corner of the bar, hidden by the bad lighting of Jakes, nursing a scotch and water watching the woman who had been shooting pool for the last hour and half. He had watched her shue away any completion or potential partner's to play her self.

From what Coleman said when Johnny walked in and got his first drink, this was the third night in row she worked the table alone. He wasn't sure what her game was but whatever it was he wasn't complaining. It allowed him to watch as she moved her fit body around the table, bending, shifting and generally left him staring at her luscious ass. The jeans she was wearing showed her curves to perfection.

Don't get him started on the way she handles the pool cue either. He would bet Ethan his last 100 dollars that this woman was a pool shark in sheep's clothing. She knew her angles, her combo's and she sure had skills with her cue. And yes, it was her stick, not the slightly crooked pool cue's that Coleman kept around.

If that didn't scream that she knew her away around a table then he was the idiot that his father was convinced he was.

Johnny lifted his drink to lips, to hide his smile as yet again another young buck from PC University approached her. It was blatantly obvious that the punk was a student with his bottle blonde hair, letterman jacket and converse sneakers. This was not the kind of man that took that kind of woman home, Johnny was fairly certain he was going to witness yet another turn down. He watched as she first, politely shot him down and then not so politely turned him down when he persisted.

Johnny shook his head, he was all for persistent behaviour to get the girl, but some guys need to learn how to read a woman. And this woman was having none of it

And he couldn't really blame her. This woman was clearly out of that kids league. Probably out of every man's league but his.

Looks like he just found his distraction for the night. And he would bet Ethan his last hundred dollars that she was a damn good distraction.


	3. Letting you Win

The kid was not taking the hint. Penn sighed as she moved her dark brown hair away from her face, and leaned down on her pool cue. She had already turned down four of his table and this one seem to think he was the man she was looking for.

" Look, let me spell it out for you." Penn shifted her weight and felt her tight white tank ride up a little beyond her waist. She reached down and took the chalk off the table and began to work it over the cue tip. " I'm not interesting in playing you. To be frank, your not quiet up to my skill level to make anything your interested in worth my while. No, I don't want to do doubles with you and what I'm sure are intelligent friends. Now do us both a favour, walk back over to that table and stay the hell out of my way."

"I think your making as mistake." the blonde replied, shifting his body closer to her as he reached out with one hand to touch her arm." I think we could have a really fun time tonight."

"No, I think it's you that making a mistake." Penn finished with the chalk, jerked her arm out of his grasp and placed the chalk down." You seemed to think if you keep talking to me its going to make me want to go home with you, when in all fairness I think if we continue in the conversation I may just vomit."

"Now that's not nice, darling." came dark drawl from behind Penn. Penn turned around to see a tall, tanned dark hair man leaning against the pool table. He was holding one of the house pool cue's and chalking it with the other chalk that was on the table. " You could just tell him you were holding the table till I got here."

Penn cast the stranger a look that clearly states he was full of bullshit but turned back to the college kid and smiled. " What he said."

"Is that so?" the blonde said as he nodded towards the guy behind her." I doubt that."

"Oh, why's that?" asked Penn as she cracked her neck and put her hand on her hip.

"Considering you been here about an hour, and he was here before you, sitting in that corner over there." the blonde pointed towards the seat that Johnny had been occupying for a better part of two hour stint.

"Well, this kinda embarrassing." Johnny smiled as he moved forward, snagging Penn by the waist and pulled her close to him. " My girlfriend's got a wild side to her. She likes to play games and well this is a game. I guess you could call it a pick up game."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Penn replied, looking from the dark haired man who was rubbing her waist to the blonde before her, " he gets here early, drinks some whiskey, waits for me to come. You know builds the suspense."

" She's kinda kinky like that," Johnny laughed leaning in and nuzzling her neck. He place a kiss alongside her jaw line as moved up and whispered into her ear. " Play along, pretty girl."

"Well what can I say, what girl doesn't like a little spice. Now if you excuse us, we've clearly got a full night ahead." Penn leaned her cue against the table before turning and faced the man on her arm. She placed both of her hands on his firm chest and slowly moved up towards his shoulders, as she felt his hands close around her waist pulling her closer to him. When she hand her arms around his neck and was leaning up into his, inches from his face she smiled at him. " Hello gorgeous."

"Hey, beautiful." Johnny leaned down, brought up one of his hands and cupped the side of her face. He ran his thumb along her plump lips, and brought his own lips down upon hers. He felt her deepen the kiss and felt her tongue at the entrance to his mouth. He couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth to her.

Penn didn't know why she let him kiss her, or why she kissed him back so hard. But it felt good, and she chalked it up to lack of sex for the last six months. He was good looking, built and charming for the most part. What was the harm?

She felt his hand moved away from her face and down to her waist again, moving behind her to cup her ass. The feeling of his hot hand, jolted her out of the sexual haze and back to reality. Penn pulled away from Johnny and stared at him with warm brown eyes.

"Game of pool then?" she asked moving away from him and back to her pool cue. The blonde had long since disappeared. "You can rack 'em."

Johnny just smiled and moved to collect the triangle under the table. He slowly gathered the balls that were spread across the table then dragged the triangle back down towards the opposite end of the table. He watched her as he crouched down to retrieve the balls she had pocketed in her last game.

Penn watched as he rearranged the balls into the correct order. She took the white ball and lined it up on an angle towards the triangle of balls. She bent down and set the cue in her hand. She pulled back and smacked the white ball hard.

Johnny looked at Coleman and held up two fingers. He received a nod in return from the barman. And then swallowed hard as he saw four balls land into the pockets off the break.

"Solids." Penn said as she moved around the table to line up another shot.

Coleman moved towards Johnny, in his hand were two drinks. " A beer for the lady, and whiskey for you my friend."

"Thanks, Coleman." Johnny said as he took both drinks from Coleman's hand and took a swig of his." Just put it on my tab."

Penn tired to concentrate on the white ball as she lined up the shot, but it was hard. Mr. Beautiful was leaning against a chair at the other end of the table, glass in hand casually drinking out of it like he hadn't a care in the world. He was dressed in a well fitting dark blue silk dress shirt, black jeans that she knew from when he turned to rack the balls fit his ass just right.

When she took her shot, she barely got the ball in. She moved around the table, and lined up another one. This one went better, being as she couldn't see her distraction.

But when she moved to take her third shot; the only option for a good shot put her right in front of him. She didn't like that much.

Penn frowned. She could try for the three but it would hit the eight right in. Then there was the seven but she wasn't too sure about the angle. So her only option was the combo with the one and five.

And that was right in front of her distraction. And he was just as much of a distraction behind her as he was in her line of vision. When she bent down to line up the shot, he was pressed against her. She waited for him to move back, even cast a look over her shoulder as a motivation for him to move the chair back but he just gave her a crooked grin.

Johnny took a swig of his whiskey and smiled. Her pretty little ass was pressed hard into his lap and the look she just gave him told him she wanted him to move so she could make the shot. He wasn't so inclined to move for her.

He liked her just right where she was.

Penn could feel his body heat through her jeans and tried to ignore the urge to rub her ass into his lap. She focused on the shot and pulled back her arm when she felt his hand rubbing along her hip and down towards her ass.

She tossed another look over her should before she took the shot. And then stared in disbelief. She missed the shot.

Penn stood up and Johnny set his drink down on the table behind him. He picked up her beer and moved to stand over her.

" Ouch that's got to hurt." Johnny leaned down to whisper in her ear and handed her beer. " You haven't missed a shot all night. What happened?"

"Creep much?" Penn replied, as she took a swallowed some of her beer and watched as he moved around the table to where his cue was. He looked at the table for a minute before lining up his shot and taking it.

After watching him for a few moments, she could tell he knew his way around a pool table. He was efficient, confidant in his skills and knew how to work the table. He wasn't as good as her but he was nearly there.

"Spend a lot of time around pool table?"

"You could say that." Johnny replied as he sunk another ball." But I doubt whatever I spend was any where near what you spent."

"Yeah, I am better." laughed Penn as she tilted her bottle in his direction.

"Oh I bet you are." Johnny grinned and at the same time sunk the white ball.

"Owe, point in case." Penn smirked as she picked up her cue and set down her beer. She had sunk two balls by the time Johnny had taken his first drink.

He proceeded to watch her clear the table, with a little sexy smirk on her face as she did.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" he asked her as she sauntered over to him.

"How's that?" Penn said as she leaned her cue against the table, and reached around Johnny for her beer.

"I've got a table at my house," Johnny told her as he watched her, " we should head back there. I've got a couple ways to make playing you a tad bit interesting when we get there."

"Oh really?" Penn arched her eyebrow. She was willing to bet, his ways involved her dropping articles of clothing. Not that she wasn't inclined to play along." You have alcohol there?"

"Fully stocked bar."

Penn downed what was left in her beer, with three large mouthfuls. She started to unscrew her cue while smile at him. " Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"What makes you think I didn't let you win?" Johnny brought his drink to his mouth and finished it in one swallow. He placed the glass back down the table.

"Bullshit."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to see when we get back to mine." Johnny replied, with a smirk on his face as he moved towards the bar to pay his tab. By the time he was ready, she was waiting for him with her cue case in hand and purse on her shoulder.

"I'll follow you." Penn told him as they headed out of Jakes and into the parking lot. It was dimly lit, and it had rain previously that afternoon so the parking lot was scattered with pot holes filled with muddy water. The air was humid and it smelled like rain was in the air again.

"I can drive you." Johnny said as he reached for her arm and pulled her to him, against the building. "Let me drive you. I'll bring you back in the morning for you car, I swear."

"What makes you think I'm going to stay over?" questioned Penn as she leaned into him. " I could just whip your butt at what ever ridiculous game you've dreamed up to give an edge and then leave."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Oh you do." Penn said as Johnny started to lean into her again. His face inches away from hers. His hands gripped her waist digging his fingers into her hips as he widens his stance to pull her closer, in between his legs. She flicks her tongue out and licks his bottom lip moments before his lips descend on hers.

Penn can't contain the moan that escapes when he deepens the kiss and his tongue snakes into her mouth to play with hers. She taste the whiskey on his tongue and likes it. His hands were every where and before she knows it one's making it's way up her shirt to cup her breast on the outside of her lacy bra.

Johnny flashes her a devilish grin when she breaks the heated kiss and pushes his hand away.

"Point taken." Penn gives him a cheeky grin of her own. She believes in calling things how she see's it. And from the first moment he kissed her, she knew she was going to end up in bed with him. She didn't owe him a thing after a that, and she only hoped that he was as good as he looked in bed. " I'll take a cab when we're done."

"If that's what you want." Johnny took her hand and lead her to his black dodge charger. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of cars but said nothing when he opened the car door for her. "But I seriously doubt your going to want to miss the killer breakfast I'll make you in the morning."

"I don't eat breakfast." Penn smiled as she slid into the car. "Thanks though."

Johnny smiled as he shut the door of the car. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay. He chalked it up to his liking of morning sex. He walked around the car in long strides. He had his keys in his hand, the door open when his cell phone rang.

Johnny pulled the blackberry out of his pocket and looked down at the phone to Ethan's name flash across the screen. He pressed the talk button and held it up to his ear as he sat in the car and pulled the door close.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate." Ethan's Australian accent floated across the phone line. "I'm at your penthouse enjoying your fine whiskey and you, my friend are not here."

"Clearly, man." Chuckled Johnny as he started the car and through it into drive. He made his way across the small parking lot of Jakes, and turned onto the street. " I'm actually on my way back there with some company."

"What mob dealings are you bringing back to your sweet pad, mate?"

"Not company like that." Johnny replied, as he stopped at a red light. He could picture the dark haired Australian slouched on his couch drinking all his whiskey. " The kind where you have seven minutes to finish your drink and get the hell out of my house."

"How stacked is the babe?" laughed Ethan.

"So fine that you wouldn't know what to do with yourself." Johnny shot Penn a grin as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind sharing. After all we're friends right, the best of mates."

"Don't make me shoot you and dump your body." Johnny threaten through the phone, as he heard Ethan's laughter drowning out the threat.

"No need to get testy, mate." Ethan assured him. " I'll be out before you get home."

"Good." Johnny shifted and moved through the green light. He turned right down a side street and continued going straight.

"I'll swing back around tomorrow." Ethan told him. " I've got some things I need to run by you."

"Late tomorrow man." Johnny hung up the phone after his comment. He tossed it down on the counsel under his sound system. He place a hand on Penn's thigh and began to stroke her ever so lightly there.

"Friend of yours?" she asked him shifting under the heat of his hand. Clearly, she needed to get laid if she was getting hot from her touching her there.

"Friend, business associate." Johnny told her as he slowed and turned left, then a quick right. " I guess if I was being honest, he's probably the closest thing I have to best friend. I don't make friends easy."

"That's more common then you think." Penn told him, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Good to know I'm not the only one that suffers from that problem." Johnny's hand started to move higher, causing Penn to chuckle and shift her body in his leather seats. "What brings you to Jakes tonight?"

Fine, if he wants to pay it that way. Two can play that game.

Penn reached across the car and cupped Johnny's half hard cock through his jeans. The street lights cast a glow across his face as they passed by them, she could see him bite his lip as she applied more pressure to her touch.

"You don't really care why I was there." Penn told him, as she unclipped her seat belt with the hand she wasn't using. She leaned further over to his side of the car and lick from the base of collar up to his ear lobe and nipped it. Her hot breath on his neck caused him to bite his lip harder. " You only care that I'm going home with you tonight."

"Not interested in small talk?" Johnny gripped the steering wheel a little hard as he felt her tug at his zipper.

" I think we can find a lot more interesting ways to past tonight, don't you?" Penn asked as she unzipped him and reached inside to take stroke his cock through his boxers.

"Whatever you want, pretty girl." Johnny pushed the gas petal down harder, he wasn't sure how longer he was going to keep driving before pulling over and fucking her hard in his backseat like some randy buck in high school.

"Good to see where on the same page."


	4. Agenda's between Siblings

Ethan left the penthouse soon after Johnny ended the phone call. It hadn't taken him long to finish the whiskey he loved to poach off Johnny and he needed to find somewhere else to think and process now that Johnny was occupied. It still surprised him that he and Johnny were as close as they were.

There was an understanding between both men. Ethan didn't judge Johnny on his obsessive need to make Sonny pay for the death of his sister, his position in the mob or his sometimes questionable choices. Johnny understood Ethan's adrenal junkie ways, as he himself has the same urges as Ethan to seek out dangerous situations. And it wasn't like Ethan was a squeaky clean kid either compared to Johnny's big bad mobster ways. They both walked on the wrong side of the law, and liked it better that way.

There weren't many people he would consider sharing family business with; Johnny, being one of the few he did trust, respect and generally like being around. Not that he was ashamed of his Spencer roots, he was proud to call the eccentric Spencer's his family.

Ethan let his feet carry him, not caring where he ended up after he left the penthouse. He needed to walk, to process and think. He walked from Johnny's penthouse, down Baker St, past Kelly's and headed to the pier. He had hoped that this process would allow him to sort through his roller coaster feelings of a new sibling thrown in to the Spencer mix but all it did was earn him a pair of wet feet.

He laughed at his luck of stepping into every puddle along the way.

When he stopped by Lucky's apartment earlier that night, was as nervous about telling his brother as he was the first time Lucky and he had met. To say the least, they didn't like each other. Looking back, Ethan could see the jealous and resentment on both parts towards each other for the roles in Luke's life. In the last two years they had made significant improvements in their relationship with each other. Ethan felt like he had a brother.

Ethan respect his older brother Lucky, and at times they made disagree on how to handle situation within the family, but Ethan never doubted Lucky would be there to pull him out of the darkness that at times weaves it way throughout their family. Lucky was steady, committed to his values and his family. Ethan felt in ways Lucky was the one that often gave stability to their gypsy footed family. Even though Lucky had himself tasted the Spencer darkness with his addiction, he had triumphed and overcame his addiction.

Lucky took the news as he does every time Luke throws something his way. Rock steady, and accepting. Ethan gave his brother what little information he could, and wouldn't doubt that Lucky paid a visit to the Haunted Star to speak to Luke personally.

Ethan made himself at home on the bench he had sat with Lulu earlier. He braced his arms on his knees and leaned forward. If he couldn't sort himself out in a hour or so, he would make his way down the Haunted Star and see if Luke had an illegal card game in the back room he could get in on.

He needed some thing occupy his mind for now, and he still had a large chuck of money he made from doing a job for Johnny last week. Maybe a quick jaunt down to Atlantic city would do him good.

Yeah, that sounded pretty damn good.

Heavy footsteps brought Ethan's attention to the stairs behind the bench. He turned his head to see who was approaching behind him. There, he found his the exact man he was thinking about, his older brother Lucky. Lucky had yet to notice Ethan, as he had his head down looking at his cell phone.

Ethan, not wanting to burden Lucky more with his thoughts, turned his head back to the still water of the harbour. The boats were docked for the night, and the docks were peaceful at the this time.

"Ethan, I was looking for you." Lucky saw his brother sitting alone on the bench. He was sorry that he couldn't reassure his brother earlier. Lucky would admit that he was surprised, and he didn't think anything Luke Spencer could do would surprise him any more. Clearly he was wrong." I wanted to talk more about our newly acquired sister."

"Hey, Lucky." Ethan turned to watch his older brother sit down on the bench beside him. " I'm sorry it had to be me that told you. I know that you would have preferred it to be Luke."

Lucky shook his head and frowned. " There are a lot of things that should have came from Luke but didn't. It's not quiet his style."

Ethan looked hard at his brother, and recognized the signs of a meeting between father and son that had not gone well. " I take it that you saw Luke."

"I did. And I bet you know how that went." Lucky nodded as he starred out into the water. " He's half way through a bottle of scotch, and playing card games against Tracey whose trying to put him to bed."

"Yeah, I can imagine that scene. Kind of why I was avoiding the Haunted Star." Ethan ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't really sure how to deal with this new development in his life.

"Your welcome to stay at mine, if you don't want to sleep at the Star." Lucky told him as he watched his brother nod. " Or there's a few rooms above Kelly's I'm sure are free."

"Thanks, mate." Ethan rubbed his eyes and then looked at his brother. " I'll let you know."

"I'm sorry that Holly blind sided you." Lucky stretched out on the bench. "It can't be an easy thing to hear you have a twin and you didn't even know she existed."

"What do you think she'll be like? Do you think she'll be like Holly or like Luke?"

Lucky paused and thought about his brother's questions before answering. " It's hard to say, she could be a complete different person then either of them as they really haven't had anything to do with her up bringing. She could be a product of environment. Or she could be a mixture of both. There's no telling what kind of person she could be we just have to keep an open mind, I think."

"I think you should hold off before you introduce her to the kids. At least in till we see if she has an agenda like a few others who have rolled into town." Ethan saw a quick grin creep across Lucky's face.

"Like you?" Lucky asked as he grinned at his brother. Ethan was Luke's child, there was no doubt about it. It was one of his fondest memories now that they had a few years after it, of his brother trying to clean out the Haunted Star on his first night in town. " You are a Spencer no doubt."

"I did make quiet an entrance, didn't I?" Laughed at Ethan as he shook his head. He had come alone way from breaking into the Haunted Star, and running cheap cons. Ethan couldn't say much about hidden agenda's, his own had taken a couple months to play out, and the results weren't that good either.

"You've got time to sort it all out before she gets here. And whose to say you need to have it sorted by then anyways. Just let things come as they may. Take it one day at time with her, and go slow."

"It's just so weird to think about it." Ethan fidgeted on the bench. " I think I'm going to find a game to get my mind of this. Maybe see if I can get Johnny to take a quick trip down to Atlantic City."

"Might be good for you. Don't forget to let Lulu know your leaving." Lucky told him, knowing his sister liked to keep track of them despite the Spencer trait of disappearing without telling anyone.

"She does worry, our sister doesn't she?" Ethan thought of his younger sister. Lulu was often the bright light in Spencer family. Bright smiles, contagious laughter and at times the glue that held them together. Lulu needed them, and often put more effort into relationship between them. He often wondered if Lulu hadn't had such a strong desire for family would they all still be here.

Luke was often mia from many family functions and sometimes showed no interested in being apart of them. He at times took off from months at a time, sometimes not bothering to even tell them. Ethan had long ago accepted that part of his father. He probably understood the need for lack of roots better then either of his siblings who were both so rooted to Port Charles.

"Well, let me know if you want to talk more when you get back into town later. Or if you hear anymore about this situation. I've got to get back, it's my night to pick up the boys from Elizabeth's." Lucky patted Ethan on the back and stood up.

"Thanks for the talk, Lucky." Ethan told his brother as resumed his watching of the water letting the sounds of the harbour calm his mind.


	5. Playing the Game

Mr. Beautiful's apartment was on the impressive side and clearly he made some cash at whatever he did. She really didn't care; Penn wasn't here for some mindless small talk.

The penthouse was all male; there was no doubt about it. Dark woods, soft comfy couches, fully stock bar with expensive liquid and a pool table she would sell her left arm for. The workmanship on the wood told her it was hand crafted, and the detail was impeccable. His cues were one of the better home sets she had seen around.

Penn took another look at the large extended couch in the living area of the open concept room. It could without fail hold at least ten people, perfect for guy's night over watching some stupid sport. It looked soft, inviting and she could bet that he would get the right angle for some pretty good orgasms.

Penn took a drink off the top shelf scotch and let the amber liquid burn down her throat. She savoured the flavour and the burn before turning her attention back to the pool game she was currently winning.

For every ball sunk, the opposition lost an item of clothing. Penn had only lost her shirt, and her boots. It was her plan to run the table, and enjoy the view.

Penn bent low over Mr. Beautiful's pool table eyeing the white ball as she did her best to ignore the basically naked man at the other end of the red table. He was shirtless, pant less and down to one sock. They were still on their first game as they had a habit of stopping whenever one would come into close contact with the other, just to touch each other.

"Left pocket, four stripe." Penn called out her shot just before she took her shot. The ball sunk into the pocket and she flashed him a wolfish grin as he removed his last sock. She moved around the table, calculated her next shot.

"What are you going to go for now?" Johnny asked as he watched her move around the table. He sipped his scotch and enjoyed the view as his mysterious woman did look good without a shirt on. He liked that she had an easy smile, quick mouth and calculating mind. "I think you should try for the six and the two."

"A combo shot?" Penn raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. She knew what he was doing. And she didn't plan on following his suggestions." We both know that, that angle is completely wrong. While I can sink the fourteen and you lose your pants."

Johnny chuckled and moved towards her with intent and purpose. Penn took one look at his face, and knew she wasn't going to be finishing the game. And for once, she wasn't interested in playing the game.

He finished the rest of his drink and set the glass down on a table, when he stopped in front of her. Johnny lightly ran his finger slowly up from Penn's mid section, working his way up to her face, leaving goose bumps of anticipation in his wake. He watched her eyes go a little wide and her sharp intake of breath.

Johnny brought his free hand up to cup her face and kissed her deeply. He felt her tongue at his lips and opened his mouth and let her in. He moved her body with his hand on her hips, slowly positioning her between him and the pool table.

Penn felt her backside hit the pool table and she felt a sharp tug at her jeans button. Johnny moved from her mouth to her neck, causing a small moan from her, as he pulled down her zipper, and jerked hard downwards, pulling her jeans along with her lacy red thong down over her hips. He moved downward with his kisses, and shoved the clothing down her legs as he went with his hand. Penn help him remove the articles from her body, and watched as he threw them away from her.

Johnny reached around her body and unclipped her matching red bra and discarded it quickly, he wanted to see her. He took a step back from her, and looked. She had high firm breast, slim waist and wide hips, and despite her short size in height, his naughty lady had long legs, Johnny couldn't wait to wrap around him while he was fucking her. She was bare and smooth, and he was more than happy that it was clear she was a regular waxier.

As his eyes roamed over her body, he saw a small tattoo to the left side of her pelvic bone, just above her public hair line. There was a mixture of colour, black and white in design, small in size just big enough you could make out what it was without any problem but not overly large that it would be show over her pants. It made him smile as he realized what it was.

"The queen of spades and the joker." Johnny said looking up from her tattoo and into her eyes.

Penn gave him a naughty smirk as she reached up and nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. "I like cards."

"I like your tattoo." he murmured before kissing her.

Johnny cupped her ass with his hands and lifted, placing her on the wooden side of the pool table. She was at the perfect height for him now as they were now face to face, hip to hip and Penn opened her legs to accommodate him between them. He moved his hands up her body as he softly bit her pump bottom lip. He felt her hands on his body, moving from his shoulders to his chest and downward. She ran her hands down to his waistline, and cupped his rock hard cock.

"You first." he told her, as he kneeled down between her legs, pulling her warm body closer to the edge of the pool table. He watched her face as he ran his fingers lightly along her thighs. Johnny like the way her eyes danced when he moved his face towards her in antispation. He didn't think he could get any harder, but the hungry look in her eyes sent a thrill of desire straight to his cock. He left gentle, soft kisses along her midrift, working his way down at a slow pace towards her inner thigh. He wanted to make her wait, enjoying teasing her while he kissed her inner thigh.

Penn braced herself, knocking the some of the remaining pool balls out of her way, back on the felt of the pool table as she felt him work his way up to her pussy. Her body was on high alert in anticipation of what he was about to do to her. The way he was looking at her, with such intensity and desire was making her almost as hot as the kisses he was leaving on her inner thigh. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips, when his tongue darted out and licked her from the bottom to the top, before sucking on her clit.

She cried out at pleasure as Johnny worked her with his tongue first, then he added a finger, plunging in and out of her. He matched his strokes of his finger with his flicks of his tongue on her clit. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes biting her lip as she ravelled in the bliss of him going down on her.

Johnny loved the way she tasted, and sucked harder on her clit. The way she was moaning was driving him crazy, he wanted to fuck her hard on the pool table but forced himself to wait. He wanted to push her to the edge with his mouth and his fingers, make her cum in his mouth. He wanted to taste her more, hear her pants, and moan as he brought her closer to an orgasm. He sucked harder on her clit, and drove his finger faster and harder in to her pussy.

Penn gripped the edges of the pool table hard, as she felt the pressure of an orgasm start to build within her. He was going to make her cum, and he hadn't even fucked her yet.

She was half sure she would high five him when it was done, just out of relief for finally having an orgasm not brought on by herself.

Johnny licked her faster, feeling her pussy clench around his finger and hearing her cry out that she was close. He watched her face, masked with pleasure and knew it was time to give her that final push to over the edge in to the abyss. He pulled his finger out, and added a second finger when he pushed his fingers in.

It was all she needed to cum, and she bucked her hips forward as she came, grabbing onto his free hand and lacing her fingers into his. Penn could not contain her cries as the orgasm washed over her in waves.

"Oh god." Penn said, eyes close enjoying the post orgasm bliss. She felt light, more relaxed in weeks and almost like she was a new woman.

"Not god, pretty girl." Johnny told her giving her pussy one last lick as he pulled his fingers free from her. He got up off his knees and reclaimed his position between her legs and leaned in to kiss her.

"Just Johnny."


	6. Whiskey & Eggs

Thanks for all the reviews. Bookfreak25- I don't really have a person in mind persay, but if I could picture someone for Penn it would have to be a cross between a brunette Emma Stone & Jennifer Lawrence. EthinaEternal, I'm awful sorry. This isn't going to be a Kristina/Ethan story. Although I enjoy the story line with the two of them for the most part, it's not the story I want to write.

* * *

><p>Penn came around to conscience slowly, almost lazy like. She was warm, satisfied and sore in all the right places. Johnny had been true to his word when it came to a good time. They had enjoyed the pool table, his couch and managed to spend an hour in his shower before hitting his king bed some time around dawn.<p>

She stretched out, feeling nothing but soft sheets and an equally soft bed. There was no warm body beside her, and the absence of her bed partner caused her to open her eyes. The room was still dark as Johnny had thought to pull the heavy curtains across his large windows before they fell into then bed hours before.

Johnny was however, not in the bed or the room. His side of the bed was cold, and Penn slid off the sheet from her naked body. She placed her feet on the floor and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. She was never at her best after wakening up before a soak in a hot shower.

The shower was quick, and she was liberal with Johnny's shampoo and conditioner. Penn spent more then a moment admiring Johnny's well built shower and his expensive taste in body products. The water as hot, the shower was steamy and she left the water feeling awake, clean and smelly a bit more manly then she did when she entered the shower.

With a towel wrapped around her, she left the bathroom and started to look around the bedroom for her discarded clothing. Between the alcohol and sex haze she barely remembered collecting her clothes and leaving them on the floor in his bedroom.

Penn was dressed and heading down stairs in ten minutes, her long dark hair hung loose and free still damp from the shower. It was starting to curl around her face, and she knew before long it would frizz out and she would look and feel like a pet poodle. Her phone was thankfully still shoved into the back pocket of her jeans despite being so careless thrown around the night before. She checked her phone and inwardly cringed seeing the four missed calls from her sister Charlie. Looking at the time, she was clearly late for her lunch date with Charlie seeing as it was one in the afternoon. Penn texted Charlie an apology, and a promise of coffee later and a dirty story, knowing that it would keep her on Charlie's good side a little while longer.

There was nothing that Charlie like better then a good dirty story. And for the first time in months, Penn had dirty stories to spare.

Charlie had flown in late last night from Europe when she had tied up a few loose ends, clearly had seen the note Penn left for her in the suite their shared at the Metro Court hotel, that she was going out to the local pool joint and that if she didn't see her in the morning then they would meet up at Kelly's Dinner for lunch. Penn needed to blow off some nervous energy, and shooting pool a game of pool solo or with a partner was her preferred way.

Apparently it was going to be a late lunch.

"Johnny?' Penn called out, as her feet hit the bottle of the stairs. She shoved her phone back into her back pocket and looked around at the room. She took note of the cushionless couch, empty liquor glasses scattered around the room, one empty whiskey decanter and the spread out pool table balls as she walked towards the back of the penthouse. It was hard to keep the smile from her face while thinking Johnny's face between her legs while on the pool table.

Just another reason why she loved pool.

"In here, pretty girl." Johnny called out from the kitchen, hearing her call his name.

She found him in the kitchen, shirtless cooking breakfast, loose cotton pants were slung low on his hips giving her a view of his sexy v cut. There was eggs scrambled in a pan on the stove, bacon frying away and toast popping up in the toaster waiting to be buttered.

Clearly he thought he would make good on his promise of breakfast.

Penn was thankful that he was still good looking sober now as he was last night after a few drinks. The sight of his toned and define chest tugged on the corners of her lips, and she tried hard not to lick her lips at the sight of his body.

"You already showered." Johnny was actually disappointed about her showering without him. Which left him with a funny feeling in his stomach as usually he was chopping at the bit to get the girl out the door in the morning and that was if he couldn't get her out the night before after the sex. Shit, in the last four months he's fucked more women outside of Jake's in the alley then bring them home.

"Sorry, I'm late for a lunch date." Penn told him as she leaned back on the counter. The food smelled good, and she was hungry but she wasn't one for small talk, and pleasant smiles. Penn preferred to do a runner then make awkward conversation with a one time lover. Most men appreciated that fact about her. "I should get going."

"Your already late, why not be later?" he asked flashing her a smile that melted her will power to leave a little bit. Johnny put down the wooden spoon he was using to stir the eggs and moved towards her, with intent on giving her a reason to stay.

It had been a while since he took a day or so for himself without the thought of all consuming revenge on Sonny or the business and he couldn't think of a better way to spend if but naked and inside her.

Penn danced out of his reach with a smile on her face, and snagged a piece of bacon out of the frying pan. Giving it a wave in the air to cool it she broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got to hit the road." Penn told him as she finished chewing. The bacon was good and it only heightened her hunger.

Maybe she could stay for a quick meal. And from the way Johnny was closing in on her she wasn't sure if the bacon would be the meal or if she was on the menu.

Not that she would complain, at all.

Johnny watched her mouth work, as she lifted up her fingers and licked the bacon juice from her fingertips. Her pink tongue darted out, and with a slow flick caught a dribble of liquid on her fingers, it reminded of him of watching her on her knees in his shower. The slow, long licks her tongue lavished on his dick before putting him deep into her mouth and sucking him hard and slow.

He felt himself harden at the memory and moved towards her fast, pushing his body into hers and pressing her back into the kitchen counter behind them. He cupped her face, thrusting his fingers into her wet hair and bringing her face closer to his.

Penn could feel the heat from Johnny's body against her skin. He could practically burn a hole through her jeans with the fire he was putting out. She couldn't help herself, she reached for the waist of his jeans, feeling the material in her fingers, Penn grasped hard and pulled Johnny tighter against her.

Johnny ducked his head, and moved into kissing her plump lips, tasting bacon as his tongue darted into her open mouth. Her lips were soft, and her tongue was playful. He deepened the kiss and let his hands fall from her face down her arms. His hands slowly travelled down her body to rest on her ass. He moved his right hand from cupping her ass, down her leg pulling it up so it rested along his hip. He caressed it for a moment before holding his hand under it. His left hand swiftly pulled her leg up over his hip so she was now straddling him. He placed her on the counter, continuing to kiss her standing in between her legs. Johnny reached the bottom of her shirt and broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head and toss it on the counter beside them.

Penn couldn't help herself, pulling at the draw string that held Johnny pants up, she loosened the waist of the pants so it was easy to slid her hand into his boxes and cup her hand around his thick, hard dick. She felt Johnny smile as he kissed her and she shifted around his boxers so she could pull him out without hurting him. She was stroking his dick and Johnny was reaching around her body to undo her bra when an accented voice snapped both Johnny and Penn out of their lust filled haze in zero to sixty seconds flat.

"Johnny mate, you read my mind. I'm starving." Ethan managed to get the words out of his mouth before he choked on them when his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing. There was his best friend, half naked, cock out in the hands of sultry dark brunette whose sexy red bra was half undone.

"Fuck Ethan." Johnny growled out, as Penn shoved Johnny's dick back into his pants none to gently.

"Shit, mate." Ethan turned quick and hauled ass out to the living room. He should have known better when he walked into the penthouse and saw the state of the living room. It looked like Johnny had been doing something very similar to what Ethan just walked in on in the kitchen. He perched on the arm of the couch, unsure if he should leave.

He was tore, he knew he wouldn't want to be interrupted during play time with such a delicious tidbit but he really needed to talk to Johnny.

Penn reached around to fix her bra, and then threw on her shirt. She gave Johnny a regretful smile and shoved him back from the counter.

"Three's a crowd."Penn told him as she shrugged at the lost opportunity.

"I'll make him leave." he told her watching her slid off the counter. He did up his pants and rearranged his hard on. He would have gladly kicked Ethan out and continued but from the look on her face he was pretty sure she was already one foot out the door.

"Your eggs are burning." Penn shook her head and moved away from him and towards the living room. "It's been fun, Johnny."

"What no breakfast?" Johnny stirred the eggs and pulled the bacon out of the frying pan and onto a plate. He turned off the burners on the stove, and are removed the pan of eggs placing them on a cooler burner.

"Don't think I don't know what you are asking." Penn told him as she reached around to check her phone. Charlie had left another text.

"What's that?"

"Your asking if I'm staying for an after breakfast quickie." smiled Penn as she walked out of the kitchen. She gave Johnny's buddy a quick glance over and did a double take. He was good looking, had a mop of thick dark hair, pleasant smile and good bone structure in his face but it was his eyes that made her look twice. She couldn't place why but looking at his eyes gave her a weird feeling at the bottom of her spine. It crept up, sending a chill along the way to her shoulders before she shook it out.

"Well, if that's what you want."Johnny followed her out of the kitchen, casting Ethan a scathing look as he passed him." I can happily oblige you."

Penn turned her head and laughed as she made it to the front door. "Oh I bet you can, but like I said before, I'm late."

"Pretty girl, you going to tell me your name before you leave?" Johnny asked, as he watched her reach for the door handle.

"Why?" Penn twisted the door knob and swung the door open. As she walks out of the penthouse she turns her head back and flashes him a crooked grin." Enjoy breakfast, Johnny."

And with that she was gone.

Johnny turned to Ethan, his face aggravated and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Whatever the hell you interrupted for better be good. Cause that, walking out of the door was the best fuck I've had in a while."

"I've got a twin sister." Ethan blurted out, with his head in his hands rubbing his face.

"Shit." Johnny looked at Ethan, felt his dick go soft and started to walk over to his bar."I'll get the whiskey, you go get the eggs and bacon."


End file.
